historia de amor
by akane mizuno granger
Summary: ojala les guste


Los personajes no son mios , son propiedad de JK Rowling

La primera clase de posiones de Harry , Ron y Hermione fue extraña, cuando entraron a la mazmorra que anteriormente era de Snape se solprendieron pues lucia casi igual pero ya no estaba el aura maligna de Snape si no un aura totalmente diferente , en las distintas mesas habia calderos que humiaban lentamente exparciendo su aroma por todos lados Harry,Ron y Hermione se centaron en la mesa que mas humo arojaba ,a Harry lo alcanzo el olor de la pocion de su mesa , olia a pergamino, cesped recien podado y un aroma floral como perfume pero no recordaba en quien lo habia olido pero estaba seguro que lo habia olido en la madriguera. El profesor les dijo que esa posion era posion de amor.

Harry no tenia libro de pociones, pues no aprobo el timo de pociones con calificacion buena, si queria seguir con la materia tenia que obtener un extraordinario, y el tenia solo supera las expectativas, eso era con Snape pero con el profesor Slughorn podia seguir cursando la materia, pero como no tenia libro ni el ni Ron el porfesor les presto dos libros del armario, a Harry le toco uno muy maltratado y rayado el cual en la primera pagina rezaba "este libro pertenece al principe mestizo".

Harry era buenicimo en pociones y todos les pedian el libro al llegar su ejemplar nuevo con un hechizo puso la tapa del libro del principe al nuevo y el se quedo con el del principe con la tapa nueva, despùes de meses Harry encontro un hechizo para colgar de los pies y lo huso con Ron, tambien encontrounhechizo muy efectivo el cual hacia oir una especie de zumbido, eso molesto a Hermione y ya no le hablo a Harry.

Paso un mes y Hermione seguia molesta con Harry, el cual , se la pasaba solo pues Ron ya tenia novia era Lavender Brown.

Despues la clase de transformaciones, Harry estaba decidio a areglar las cosas con Hermione la siguio asta el gran comedor.

Pero apenas llego al gran comedor una niña de primer año se acerco a el

- ¿ Harry Potter? , el asintio con una leve cabezeada ,

-El profesor Slughorn me pidio que te entregara esto ,y les entrego un pergamino , los dos se miraron ceñudos y la niña se fue y el se diriguio a la mesa de Ravenclaw .

Pero en el instante que Harry se disponia a centarse al lado de Hermione, llegaron Ron y Lavender y le hicieron señas para que se centara con ellos y Harry se diriguio hacia ellos y se sento a lado de Ron.

¡Sigue enojada Hermione! - dijo Ron con cara de sorprendido -¿ por que no te areglas con ella?. pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione que en ese instante se puso de pie.

-¿Por que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa? ¡ yo soy to novia! ¡ no esa! - le regaño Lavender

- Esta bien, no te enojes - le repocho Ron

- oye Harry se me olvidaba. Me puedes prestar tu libro de posiones.

Harry iba a contestar cuando reconocio el aroma que estaba oliendo, era el mismo de la pocion de amor de su primera clase de posiones, desconcertado volviio la cabeza para ver quien tenia el perfume pues era un misterio, para sorpresa de Harry era Hermione que se habia hacercado sigilosamente y estaba inclinada pegado su cuello a la cara de Harry.

- ¿Para que quieres el libro de posiones de Harry?, si no lo nececitas, para eso tienes el tuyo ,ademas, es peligroso o no te has dado cuenta. Y Cormac se acerco a ella y se la llevo de ahi.

Harry se sentia confundido, pues Hermione era su amiga , y habian pasado mas de la mitad de las vacaciones en la madriguera, y estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella, y despues comenzado el año se la pasaba con ella la mayoria del tiempo y ahora ella estaba enojada con el, por lo cual no pasaban tiempo juntos desde hace un mes, estaba tan famirializado al olor y lo peor de todo le facinaba aquel aroma, fu raro que no lo hubiera reconocido en la clase de pociones."Es mi amiga" penso Harry, quisa es porque la que la quiero como mi hermana, "si eso es" no puedes sentir nada mas por ella ,¿o si? ¿ porque no ?.

¡Harry! - escucho que alguien le gritaban , salio de su discucion interna- ¿estas bien?.

-Si estoy bien y claro que te lo presto- le contesto pero sin saber lo que decia, y vio que Ron no le creia.

- Oye Lavender nos puedes dejar solos un momento cariño

- Si amor te espero en la sala comun, no te tardes.

Lavender se levanto de su asiento y salio del gran comedor, Ron la vio asta que desaparecio tras la puerta y se volvia hacia Harry.

- Se que no estas bien estras muy extraño ¿que te sucede?.

-Nada - se apresuro a contestar - estoy bien estoy un poco cansado es solo eso.

-Si , como no - ironizo Ron . Sabes crei que eramos amigos pero si no me quieres contar esta bien.

Harry estaba confundido deberia qe contarle a su mejor amigo lo que esta sintiendo por Hermione ( que era su mejor amiga) o deberia estar bien seguro de sus sentimientos, asi que decidio mentir.

- Estoy pensando en practicar el sectumsempra .

Pero eso no aplaco a Ron y se fueron juntos a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al pasar por un pasillo desierto encontraron a Hermione y Cormac besandose apasionadamente y Harry sintio algo que nunca habia sentido, de su estomago sentia emerger un dragon queriendo atacar a Cormac pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar a Hermione, jalarla hacia el tomarla de la cintura y gritarle a Cormac que era suya y de nadie mas escucho escucho la voz de Ron:

- ¡hay perdon no queriamos molestarlos!,

- vamonos por otro lado Harry aqui moles-...

pero Harry ya habia comensado a caminar

- ¡Hey Harry! Harry ¿que te pa...

- Te cuento llegando a la sala comun s.i

Ya no cabia duda y no podia callarselo, ahora sabia perfectamente lo que sentia por su amiga , iba a explotar asi que decidio contarle a Ron la verdad

-Pero es secreto nadie lo tiene que saber , ni siquiera Lavender es muy personal , de acuerdo .

- Esta bien - contesto Ron.

Llegaron a la sala comun la cual estaba abarrotada y encontraron a Lavender centada esperando a Ron.

-Ya vieron a Hermione y a Cormac besuqueandose en el pasillo - le pregunto la chica al acercarse y tomar la mano de su novio.

Pero Harry no soportaria escuchar mas y si iba a decirselo a Ron no queria que nadie mas lo supiera se dirigio a su habitacion y segundos despues lo alcanzo Ron el cual llevaba cara de enojado.

- Bueno que te pasa, ¿por que estas tan raro?. Y quiero la verdad - le dijo Ron ya con impaciencia al llegar a la habitacion.

Harry miro a su amigo " es mi amigo tiene que saberlo" penso el chico.

- ¡Me gusta Hermione! y mucho, demasiado diria yo.

A Ron esta noticia le cayo de sorpresa, y se puso a reir no de burla, si no de emocion .

Harry habia puesto cara de enojado al ver que Ron se reia y pensaba que se estaba burlando.

- Por que no se lo dices, me encantaria que fueran novios es serio.

A Harry le impreciono como tomo Ron la noticia y estaba decidido a desirselo .

- si se lo dire cuando la vea. Y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

- Pues no tienes que esperar mucho, esta hay y, Harry ¡esta sola!, ¡vamos Harry! haora o nunca - lo alento Ron.

Asi que Harry se lleno de desicion y se dirigio a la chica con gran paso y se sento al lado de Hermione , la chica al ver lo que pretendia comenzo a levantarse del aciento, pero Harry la detuvo tomandola del brazo.

-Por favor podemos hablar un momento - de dijo a la chica, quien se volvio a centar:

si dime - le espeto Hermione

- Lamento lo del otro dia, perdoname- le dijo Harry - no queria molestarte,

La chica le iba a contestar, pero Harry le hizo una seña para que no lo interrumpiera, pues temia que se le fuera el valor que habia tomado, pero Hermione lo ignoro.

-Harry yo no te tengo por que perdonarte,...

La chica dudo pero continuo.

... - Te noto extraño ¿te pasa algo?.

- Si , pero no me interrumpas por favor es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir.

Hermione puso cara de susto y Harry no queria darle mas vueltas al asunto.

- Hermione ¿tienes algo que ver con Cormac?

la chica puso cara de desconcierto pero contesto

-Si, pero ¿por que me preguntas eso?- le respondio la chica

- Porque los vi besandose- contesto Harry

- Pero pense que lo sabias.

-No , no lo sabia y,¿ van bien?

-De hecho no, nos acabamos de pelear

- O que mal - dijo Harry fingiendo tristeza.

Malfoy comenzo a comportarse de una manera extraña cuando veia a Hermione, se ponia nervioso y mejor se retirava. Hasta que un dia la vio en el pasillo sola.

-Hola Granger- le dijo Malfoy a la chica, la cual estaba atonita pero decidida a contestarle.

-Hola Malfoy, ¿que mosca te pico? o que ya meresco tu saludo- dijo la chica desafiante.

- De hecho quiero hablar contigo- comento el chico.

- Si dime- dijo la chica mas consternada que nunca.

- Se nota que quieres encontar tu sitio aqui en el mundo magico, primero con Potter pero no se pudo, luego con Krum y con Potter al mismo tiempo, hay se noto que te gustan los jugadores de quidich, haora con Cormac y Potter de nuevo, creo que ese Potter tiene su lugar preferencial.

-Callate Malfoy , no voy a atolerar que me estes humillando de esa manera- Contesto Hermione enojada.

-No te enojes Hermione - dijo vacilante Malfoy, era la primera vez que Hermione escuchava de la boca de Draco su nombre.

- Como quieres que no me enoje con tus comentarios, era todo lo que hibas a desirme- dijo la chica temblando de pies a cabeza

- Que ¿yo no tengo un lugar en tu lista- dijo el chico decidido.

Hermione no esperaba esa respuesta quedo mas confundida, pero penso en seguir firme.

- No te entiendo Draco,- comento la chica.

-He notado que te estas poniendo verdaderamente hermosa, - dijo Draco y comenzo a rodear y examinar a Hermione.

-Sabes no me inporta tu estatus de sangre- dijo el chico tomando a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hemione se quedo petrificada en medio del pasillo.

Pasaron varios dias y Hermione estaba trastornada por lo de Malfoy, la chca decidio no contarle a Harry y Ron.

Hermione estaba haciendo sus rondas, cuando doblo el pasillo se topo de frente a Malfoy y su amigos Gabbe y Goyle.

- Hola Hermione ¿como estas?- la saludo el chico

-Bien ¿que quieres Draco?-contesto la chica.

- Nada solo queria saludarte ¿que? acaso no puedo- comento Draco

- Pues ya me saludastes, compermiso- se despidio Hermione

- A donde crees que vas Hermione- dijo Draco tomandola por la cintura.

-Sueltame Draco- gito Hermione.

- No te voy a soltar, o no te gusta que te demuestre que me gustas- le dijo Draco a Hermione en el oido.

-Sostengala- grito Malfoy a Gabbe y Goyle la tomaron por los brazos y bloquearon las piernas de la chica. Hermione estaba asustadisima pues no sabia lo que le susederia.

- No te asustes solo quiero hacer una cosa y no te va a doler-le dijo

Y al instante siguiente tomo la cara de Hermione y le dio un beso.

-¿Que?, creistes que te iva a a hacer algo malo, claro que no Hermione encerio que me gustas , de hecho fallo el plan, el cual era herirte gravemente para que Potter estuviera al pendiente tuyo pero fallo, yo no contaba con que te hibas a poner hermosa , y no tengo corazon para hacerlo asi que, lo aran ellos , en verdad lo siento, pero si no lo hago, el me va a matar a mi, asi que adios Hermione en verdad eres hermosa, me gustas y lo siento - dijo Draco acariciando el rostro de Hermione volviendola a besar.

- Aganlo chicos- aclamo Draco con tono de tristeza.

Malfoy se fue y Goyle sacaron un puñal, se lo mostraro a Hermione la cual puso cara de horror Gabbe le tapo los ojos y Goyle le encajo el puñal en el estomago dejandola tirada en el pasillo encontro a Hermione fue Neville, que paseaba por el pasillo, al verla se horrorizo pues Hermione yacia inconciente y palida en el suelo rodeada de un charco de su propia sangre, tomandola en sus brazos la llevo a la enfermeria.

El colegio no era el mismo, ya nadie se sentia seguro pues tes estudiantes ( los cuales dos eran prefectos) fueron atacados y casi mueren.

Hermione estava al vorde de la muerte pues la herida era muy frofunda y se le infecto. Harry estaba desecho , pues no habia tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentia por ella, los cuidados de madame Pomfrey se recupero, pero no queria decir quien fue su agresor pero Harry y Ron la convencieron pero siempre y cuando no tomaran represarias contar ellos y delato a Gabbe y Goyle, casi los expulsan y Harry nuca dejava sola a Hermione. Pero la chica tomo valor de nuevo y comenzo a ser sus rondas normalmente, Malfoy no volvio a amolestarla.

Comenzo el frio y con ello las enfermedades el primero en fermarse fue Cormac, que estaba en la enfermeria,(Hermione aprovecho y termino con el), y esa noche en la sala de Griffindor todos durmieron hay, pues tenian frio.,Harry estaba sentado con Hermione en un colchon en el suelo, estaban hablando cuando Harry se le ocurrio perguntarle por Cormac.

- Y ¿ sigues saliendo con Cormac?

- No, hace una semana que terminamos,¿ porque la pregunta?- le contesto Hermione confundida.

-Entonces ya no tienes nada que ver con el- dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarse

-No- confirmo Hermione- por que preguntas

Harry estaba apunto de explotar ya no podia mas"ahora o nunca"penso el chico.

...¡Me gustas! y mucho , quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad ¿ quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione paso del susto al asombro y se riborizo.

- Este, Harry no me esperaba esto encerio pense que era algo peligroso, pero me sorprendes ,crei que te seguian gustando Cho u otra chica pero yo, Harry ,yo soy poquita cosa y ademas muy f ...

- Ya te lo dije el año pasado, - la interrumpio Harry con impaciencia -Tu no me pareses fea, al contrario dijo el chico con desicion-, bueno, te vi diferente desde el baile de navidad hace dos años y me pareciste muy atractiva, pero descubri que me gustas apenas hace poco.

-Pero Harry te mereces algo mejor que yo- le dijo su amiga.

Algo mejor que tu - se burlo el chico- lo dudo eres muy importante para mi y eso es lo que vale, no lo que piensen y digan los demas eso no me importa en apsoluto, de acuerdo.

Hermione se ruborizo

-Bueno , como te dije no me lo esperaba, ¿quieres que te conteste ahorita o despues?, hay perdon que tonta soy, estoy muy nerviosa, pero hay Harry ¡a que chica no le gustaria ser tu novia! .

Harry no entendio lo que quiso decir, y la chica lo vio enseguiada su rostro.

-Sabes, eres un tonto Harry- dijo la chica con voz dulce y tierna -, pense que eras mas intuitivo ,que sabias que me gustas desde hace siglos, crei que era muy obia,de hecho todos se dieron cuenta tan solo al ver como te miro, menos tu, y ¡claro que me gustaria ser tu novia!- le contesto la chica tomando las manos de Harry y poniendolas entre las suyas.

Harry sin pensarlo solto sus manos de entra las de Hermione, tomo la cara de la chica y y acerco su cara a la de ella y le dio un beso que le dio un muy buen sabor de boca y por fin se sintio completo , como si se hubiera unido un trozo de alma que le hacia falta a su cuerpo. Estaba feliz por primera vez en la vida.

Pero como estaban en la sala comun, a cual estaba abarrotada todos lo alumnos que estaban ahi les comensaron a echar bulla y a plaudirles y unos cuantos les gritaron:

-Ya era hora- les dijo Dan - llebamos cino años esperando este dia.

- Si sabiamos que terminarian juntos, ya se veia venir- les dijo Seamus.

¡En horabuena felicidades a los dos! - los felicito Neville y corrio a abrazarlos.

- Te quiero Harry , es ...

-Si lo se - le contesto Harry a su novia- es genial

Pasaron las semanas y Harry no podia eztraer el recuerdo que Dumbledore le pidio, asi que decidio usar el feliz felisis para darle suerte y claro que la tuvo pues extrzgo el recuerdo y al instante se la llevo a Dumbledore, al verla Harry tuvo en claro lo que Voldemort habia hecho, creo seis horocruxes( era cualquier cosa donde se ponia el alma despues de haber asesinar a alguien) y Dumbledore lo mando por su capà invisible y al llegar a la sala comun de Griffindor encontro a su amigo Ron y su novia Hermione subio a su abitacion tomo la capa invisible, el frasco de suerte liquida bajo a la sala comun y llego a donde destaban su amigo y su novia.

- Que paso Harry- le dijo Ron

-Dumbledore me mando por la capa invisible vamos a ir a una mision.

- Pero por que a esta hora- interrumpio Hermione tomando la mano de su novio.

-Porque es haora o nuca, quiero que llamen a los del ejercito de Dumbledore para que vigilen a Malfoy , tambien quiero que tomen esto(le dio el farsco dde la posion a Hermione) y se lo repartan a todos,, no quiero que les pase nada de acuerdo- termino el chico.

- Deberias de tomarla tu, es mas riesgo el que vas a correr tu, ni siquiera sabes a donde vas a ir- dijo determinada Hermione queriendo poner el frasco en la mano de su novio.

- No eres mas valiosa tu, ya me voy tengo prisa- dijo Harry y Hermione lo abrazo y el dio un beso, Harry se fue dejando su corazon con Hermione.

Dumbledore lo llevo a una cueva donde encontraron un horocrux, llegando a Hogwarts murio Dumbledore.

Los meses que estubo al lado de Hermione fueron fantasticos pero estando estando en el funeral y delante del cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore tomo la decicion:

-Hermione tenemos que dejar de ser novios, no quiero que te lastimen por culpa mia, si llego a morir...

La chica lo iba a interrumpir pero Harry le hizo una seña y la chica se callo.

...y si llego a morir quiero que me prometas que seras feliz con otro.

la chica se puso triste pero asintio con la cabeza, y se voltio dandole la espalda a Harry, el cual penso que la chica se habia puesto a llorar y no queria que el la viera.

El chico ya no soportaba mas asi que se levanto de su aciento y se diriguio al lago negro " es mejor asi" penso Harry pues no queria que le hicieran algo a Hermione por culpa de el, pue Voldemort ya le habia echo daño a personas a las que el queria, los primeros , sus papas , el segundo su padrtino Sirius al cual lo queria como a un padre , y tambien estaba Dumbledore quien acababa de ser sepultado .

Harry estaba sumergido en suspensamientos que no noto que dos personas estaban parados a su lado, el chico se sobresalto y voltio a la derecha y vio a su amigo, que le dio unas palmadas de aliento, pero quien estaba a su izquierda, pero no tenia que preguntarselo pues sintio su presencia y su calida mano tomando la sulla, no como cuando eran novios sino, como cuando eran amigos, y el le contesto el gesto apretando la de ella, pero el no queria verla, no queria ver su hermoso rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la tristeza, pero su rostro era como un iman para Harry y para su pesar voltio a miarla , se solprendio al verla pues estaba tranquila.

Como sigues - le pregunto la chica al momento que apretaba mas la mano del chico en señal de condolencia con un toque de amor.

Bien - mintio el chico - y voltio la cara a su amigo, lo que diria en seguida seguro lastimaria a la chica y no queria ver su rosttro.

-No regresare a Hogwats este año, ire a buscar los horrocruxes para terminar de una vez por todas esto.

Nosotros tampoco- escucho la voz de su amigo. Harry lo miro de soslayo

- Pero Harry no creeras que Ron y yo te vamos a deja solo buscando los horrocruxes, vamos a estar contigo esta bien

Harry volvio su cara para ver la de su amiga y al verla vio que era encerio que irian con el , se sacrificarian .Iba a protestar pero la chica lo interrunpio.

- Lo decidimos desde que murio Dumbedore, buenos desde hace años. y Ron dio una cabeceada de confirmacion .

Despues se que llego a la madriguera para Harry no fueron faciles pues la muerte de ojoloco le afecto muchisimo ,el y Hermione durmieron juntos en la sala de la madriguera, pero le afecto mas, que su amiga (le dolia pensar en esa palabra al referirse a Hermione) estubiera con el , que lo apoyara , pero le dolia no poderla besarla, pues se abrazaban pero solo como amigos

El dia del cumpleaños de Harry resibio muchos regalos pero el que mas le gusto fuel el beso que le dio Hermione en el jardin a la hora del crepusculo.

La boda estuvo bien pero yegaron los mortifagos y los tres tubieron que huir y se fueron a Gimmer palce se metieron al ministeio de magia los siguio un mortifago asta la noble casa de los Black y se fueron al bosque.

Despues de que Ron se fue los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel asi que Harry y Hermione se dejaron llebar por sus sentimientos.

una sorpresa inesperada

Tras pasar la odicea de Godric´Hallow Hermione le dio una noticia a Harry la cual les cambiaria la vida para siempre:

-Harry tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante -le dijo Hermione, el chico puso cara de nervios pues no sabia lo que le esperaba

Hace poco me entere y estoy muy feliz, pero no se como lo tomaras tu.

Harry no entendia y se puso mas nervioso

- Quieres decirmelo ya estoy muy nervioso - dijo el chico

Pero se asombro al ver que Hermione soreia abiertamente.

- Esta bien sientate - el chico se sento

Hermione le volvio a sonreir pero esta vez con nervios

- Estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe.

Harry no entendio enseguida pero pasados los minutos lo comprendio y fue a abrazar a su novia , le dio un beso.

-es en serio,- le dijo Harry a Hermione .

-si es enserio, tengo dos meses de embarazo, vas hacer papa.

- Y tu mama le contesto Harry

Un mese despues, Harry tenia los sentidos a flor de piel era de noche y estaba haciendo la guardia nocturna mientras Hermione dormia dentro, cuando vio algo que le dio un buelco en el corazon, vio un patronus con forma de cierva

y encontro la espada de Gryffindor y a Ron y destruyeron el guaradpelo, se dirigian a la tienda Harry le olvido que Ron no sabia que Hermione estaba embarazada y se paro

Oye Ron quiero decirte algo, veras Hermione esta muy diferente de hecho va cambiar muy a menudo.

-¡Que le pasa! - pregunto Ron austado

- Nada malo solo ya lo veras cuando llegues a la tienda.

Llegaron a la tienda y harry llamo a Hermione la cual se sobresalto y dio un brinco en la cama, Harry corrio y la abrazo.

- No pasa nada malo amor solo que Ron regreso- le dijo Harry a asu novia en un tono relajado

Hermione volteo y lo vio, se levanto y fue a abrazarlo, al separarse el chico pudo apresiarle el vientre el cual ya estaba poco abultado.

- ¡No puede ser! encerio.

-Si, es encerio - contesto la chica acariciando su vientre,

- felicidades , a los dos - les contesto el chico

-Gracias- contestaron los dos a inisolo.

Al pasar dos semanas desde la llegada de Ron, a Hemione le vino una idea a la cabeza

-Oye amor quiero ir a ver a Xenofilus Lovegood.

-No - contesto tangante Harry- tu no pudes dejarte ver recuerdalo, y menos embarazada, de por si ya es muy riesgoso, olvidalo

-Todavia no se me nota mucho parese que subi de peso, si me pongo ropa floja no se me notara- dijo la chica tangantemente.

Despues la visita a Lovegood Ron estaba molesto pues lo habia traicionado, pero descubrieron las reliquias de la muerte y, ademas, Hermione casi pierde el bebe

pero pàsaron los meses, Hermione ya tenia siete meses y medio de embarazo. Ron prendio una radio magica, y escucharon a sus amigos , pero Harry dijo el nombre da Voldemort y se rompieron los sortilegios y los cacharon nos carroñeros y los yevaro a la mancion Malfoy

torturaron a Hermione con la maldicion cruiatus.

pero lograron salir con vida ecepto Dobby quien murio en brazos de Harry.

Harry estaba con el cuerpo de Dobby y se acordo de su novia - ¿como esta Hermione?

-Esta mal, creo que se adelanto el parto - le contesto Ron

Harry dejo el cadaver del elfo y corrio a la casa de Bill y Fleur, al entrar a la casa fue al cuarto donde se escuchaban los gritos de Hermione, y al entrar vio a Fleur que estaba atendiendo el parto, y vio a su novia la cual estaba tirada en la cama retorciendose del dolor, Harry corrio a tomarle la mano, despues de media hora, Hermione dio a luz a un niño.

Aprovecho que fleur estaba con Hermione para enterrar a Dobby, despues volvio a la casa y se dirigio al cuarto donde estaba Hermione y su hijo.

-¿Como estas amor? - le pregunto a Hermione

- Bien amor ¿ya enterrastes a Dobby?

-Si lo acabo de enterrar, amor gracias.

-Gracias ¿de que ?

-Por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, te amo Hermione.

-Yo tambien te amo ¡oye amor! ¿como le vamos a poner al bebe? - pienso que deveriamos ponerle como tu padre y tu , James ¿ que te parece?

-Me parece genial- contesto Harry quien abrazo a su hijo - mi James

Despues de varios dias en el refugio Harry le pregunto al señor olivanders sobre las reliquias de la muerte y a Gripock sobre que habia en la camara de los Lestrange y planearon inrumpir en Gringots

La samana siguiente de su llegara alguien toco la puerta.

-Soy Remus Lupin, estoy casado con Tonks y tu Bill me revelastes le direccion del refugio - Bill corio a abrir la puerta.

- Hola - dijo Lupin quien grito - ¡ Es niño ! se llamara Teddy como el papa de Dora ,Harry ¿quieres ser el padrino? , y corrio a abrazar a Harry

-Claro - le contesto Harry - sabes Lupin, Hermione tambien acaba de tener un bebe, esta arriba.

¿En serio? - se solprendio Lupin, y en eses tiempo escucharon el llanto de James.

- Valla Harry felocidades te combertiste en papa y padrino al mismo tiempo, puedo ver a Hermione y al bebe.

Harry lo guio asta el cuarto. cuando la chica lo vio se alegro despues se abrazaron y se dieron las felicidades pues los dos acababan de convertirce en pàdres.

Digno nieto de James e hijo de Harry - dijo Lupin al ver al bebe

Despues de varios dia llego el momento de poner los planes en accion, Hermione les entrego a James a Bill y Fleur, pues si morian no querian dejarlo como a Harry solo y abandonado

Irrumpieron en el banco pero Harry se dio cuenta que Voldemord sabia que estaban destruyendo los horrocruxes, tenian que ir a Hogwats

Al llegar encontro ala mayoria del ejercito de Dumbledore, pero llegaron los demas ingluida Cho Chang su antigua novia, en cuanto la vio Hermione. se puso rigida, pero Harry la miro y la chica aligero su postura, despues llegaron los de la orden del fenix aparecio Feur con James, Hermione corrio a tomar a su hijo y lo abrazo, y se puso a llorar, Harry tambien se acerco tomo en sus brazos al bebe y abrazo a su novia y le dio un beso. Todos se quedaron pasmados puen nadie sabia que Harry y Hermione habian regresado, y menos que tenian un bebe ,al llegar la señora Weasley los miro con cara de enojada pero al ber al bulto de cobijas que tenia Harry en brazos le cambio la mirada y corrio abrazarlos y los demas comenzaron a acercarse para ver al ver al bebe , a abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

-Se patrece a Hermione - dijo Neville - esta hermoso

-Digno Potter- oyeron a Semus

-Como se llamara- preguntto Luna

- James - le contesto Hermione

cuando Vodemord dijo que Harry habia muerto la primera en llorar fue Hermione

destruyeron los Horrocruxes y murio Voldemor

quince años despues

Aquel año, el otoño se adelanto. El primer dia de septiembre trago una mañana tersa y dorada como una manzana, y mientras la pequeña familia cruzaba corriendo la ruidosa calle hacia la enorme y tiznada estacion, los gases de los tubos de escape y el aliento de los peatones brillaban como telarañas en la fria atmosfera. En lo alto de cargados carritos que enpujaban los padres se tambaleaban dos grandes jaulas con sendas lechuzas que ululuaban indignadas.

una llorosa niña castaña iba tras sus hermanos, aferradada al brazo de su padre.

-faltan dos años - gimotio Lily - . ¡yo quiero ir haora!.

-Dentro de muy poco tu tambien iras - la consolo Harry.

La gente que habia lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a las lechuzas mientas la familia zigzagueaba hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus alcanzo a Harry por ensima de bullicio que los rodeaba; sus dos Hijos varones reanudaban la discucion que habia iniciado en el coche.

- ¡no señor! ¡ no van a ponerme en Slytherin!

- ¿quieres terminar ya James? - dijo Hermione.

-solo e dicho que podrian ponerlo en Slytherin - se defendio James sonriedo con una burla a su hermano pequeño - . ¿que tiene eso de malo? es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen ...

Pero detecto la severa mirada de su madre y se callo.

Los cico Pottrer llegaron a ala barrera James miro a su hermano pequeño por ensima del hombro, con exprecion de gallito ;luego tomo el carrito que tenia su madre y echo a correr. Un instante mas tarde se habia esfumado.

- Me escribiran, ¿ verdad? - pegunto Albus - , James dice que la ,mayoria de los alumnos solos resiven cartas una vez al mes , mas o menos .

- pues el año pasado le escribiamos tres veses por semana - afirmo Hermione.

- Y no te creas lo que tu hermano te cuente sobre Hogwarts - intervino Harry - . Ya sabes que es muy bromista .

Juntos empujaron el otro carrito en direccion a ala barrera. Albus hizo una mueca de dolor, pero produgo ninguna colision. La familia aparecio en el anden nueve y tres cuartos , desdibujado por el denso y blanco vapor que salia por la escarlata locomotora del expreso de Hogwats unas figuras indistintas pululuaban por la neblina que James ya se habia perdido.

-¿Donde estan? - pregunto Albus con inquietud escudriñando las borrosascsiluetas mientras recorrian el anden.

- Ya los encontraremos - lo tranquilizo Hermione.

Pero el vapor era muy denso y no resultaba facil distinguir las caras de la de sus dueños , las voces sonavan con una potencia exagerada .

A Harry le parecio oir a Percy dficertando en vos alta sobre la normativa que tregulava el uso de escobas, y se alegro de tener una excusa para detenerse y saludarlo...

creo que estan ahi , AL - comento Hermione

Un grupo de cuatro personas surgio entre la niebla , junto al ultimo vagon. Harry, Hermione, Lily y Albus no lograron distinguir sus caras hasta que no estibieron a su lado .

-¡Hola! - saludo Albus con patente alivio.

Rose, que ya llevaba puesta su tunica nueva de Hogwats, lo miro sonriente.

- ¿Has podido estacionarte bien?- le pregunto Ron a Harry -. Yo si. Luna no confia en que aprobara elexamen de conducir de muggles, ¿ verdad que no?.Creia que iba a confundir al examinante.

- Eso no es cierto - replico Luna - Confiaba plenamente en ti.

- La verda es que lo confundi - le confeso Ron a Harry al oido cuando entre los dos subieron el baul y la lechuza de Albus al tren - . Solo se me olvido mirar por el retrovisor lateral y ... que quieres que te diga , para eso puedo utilizar un encantamiento supersensorial.

De nuevo en el anden , encontraron a Lily y Hugo, el hermano pequeño de Rose , charlando animadamente . Tratanban de adivinar en que casa los pondrian cuando fueran a Hogwats .

- No quiero que te sientas precionado- dijo Ron-, pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor , te deshedero.

- ¡Ron!

Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose se mostraron circunspectos.

- No lo dice en serio - dijeron Hermione y Luna, pero Ron ya no les prestaba atencion. Con mucho disimulo , señalo a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. El vapor se habia aclarado momentaniamente , tres personas resaltaban entre la nablina que se arremoliniaba en el anden.

-¡ Mira quienes han venido!

Draco Malfoy tambien se hallaba en la estacion con su eposa y su hijo; llevaba un abrigo oscxuro abotonado hasta el cuello , y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones . Su hijo se parecia a Draco tanto como Abus a Harry , Ron , Hermione y Luna lo miraban ; los saludo xon una seca cabezada y se dio la vueltra .

-Asi que ese es el pequeño Scorpius- murmuro Ron - .Asegurate de superarlo en todos los examenes, Rosie. Suerte que heredastes la inteligencia de tru madre.

-Haz el favor , Ron - protesto Luna entre severa y divertida - ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empesado el curso!

-Tienes razon ; perdoname - se disculpo Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir - .Pero no te hagas amiga suya Rosi. El abuelo Weasley jamas te perdonaria si te casaras co un sangre limpia.

-¡Eh!

James habia aparecido; se habia librado del baul, la lechuza y el carrito, y era evidente que tenia un monton de noticias que contarles .

-Teddy esta ahi - dijo casi sin aliento , señalando hacia atras - ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y saben que estaba haciendo? ¡Besuqueandose con Victorie - Miro a los adultos y se sintio decepcionado por su desinteresada reaccion- ¡ Nuestro Teddy ! ¡Teddy Lupin!¡ Estaba besuqueandose con nuestra Victirie! ¡ Nuestra prima! Le pregunte a Teddy que estaba hacuendo...

- Los has interrumpido- pregunto Hermione -. ¡ Eres igual que Ron!

-...Y me contesto que que me importa! Y luego me digo que me largara. ¡Se estaban besuqueando! - añadio James, como si no se hubiera explicado bien.

- Como si tu no lo haigas hecho - le dijo Ron.

- ¡Ay! ¡Seria maravilloso que se casaran! - sususrro Lily extacuada -. entonces Teddy si que formara parte de la familia!

- Ya viene a cenar unas cuatro veses por semana - tercio Harry - ¿Por que no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros, y asunto concluido?

.¡Eso! - sato James con entusiasmo - A mi no me importa dormir con AL ¡ Teddy puede instalarse en mi habitacion!.

- ¡Ni hablar! - repuso Harry con fimeza - AL y tu compartiran habitacion cuando quieran demoler la casa. Miro la hora en el abollado y viejo reloj que habia pertenecido a Fabian Prewett -´. Son casi las mejor que suban al tren

-¡No te olvides de darle un beso de mi parte a Neville! - le dijo Hermione a James al abrazarlo.

-¡Mamà! ¡ No puedo darle un beso a un profesor!

-Pero si tu lon conoces...

James pus los ojos en blanco

-Fuere del colegio, estoy de acuerdo, pero el es el profesor Longbottom ¿no? No puedo entrar en la clase de Herbologia y darle un beso de tu parte.

James sacudio la cabeza ante ingenuidad de su madre y se desahogo lanzandole otra pulla a Albus:

-Hasta pronto AL . Ya me diras si has visto a los thestrals.

- Pero ¿ no eran invisibles? ¡Me dijistes que eran invisibles!

James se limiti a reir ; dejo que su madre lo besara, le dio un somero abrazo a su padre y subio de un salto al tren, que se estaba llenando rapidamente. Lo vieron despedirse con la mano y echar a correr por el pasillo en busca de sus amigos.

-No tienes que temer a los thestrals- le dijo Harry a Albus -. Son una criaturas muy tranquilas y no dan ningun miedo. Ademas, ustedes no van a ir al colegio en los carruajes, sino en los botes.

Hermione se despidio de Albus con un beso.

- Nos vemos en navidad.

-Adios, AL - dijo Harry al abrazar a su hijo olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el te el proximo viernes; no te metas con Peeves, y no retes a nadie a duelo haata que hayas adquirido un poco de experiencia. Ah , y no dejes que James te provoque.

- ¿Y si me ponen en la casa de Slytherin? - susurro en voz baja para que solo lo oyerasu padre, y este comprendio que solo la tencion de la partida podria haber obligado a Albus a rebelar lo enorme y sincero que rea su temor.

Harry se puso en cunclillas y su cara quedo a la altura de la de Albus. El chico era el unico de sus tres hijos que habia heredado los ojos de Lily.

-Albus Severus - susurro Harry para que nos nos oyera nadie mas que Hermione, y ellafue lo bastante discreta para fingir que el estaba diciendo adios con la mano a Rose, que ya habia subido al tren - te pusimos el nombre de dos directores de Hogwats. Uno de ellos era de Sytherin, y seguramente era el hombre mas valiente que jamas e conocido.

-Pero solo dime...

- En ese caso, la casa de slytherin ganaria un exelenrte alumno, ¿no? A nosotros no nos importa AL . Pero si a ti te preocupa. podras elejir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El sombrero seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias.

-¿En serio?

- Comigo lo hizo - afirmo Harry.

Ese detalle nunca se lo habia comentado a sus hijos, y Albus puso cara de asombro. Pero las puertas del tren escarlata se estaban cerrando, y las borrosas siluetas de los padres se acercaban a los vagones para darles los ultimos besos y las ultimas recomendaciones a sus hijos. Albus subio al fin , y Hermione cerro la puerta tral el .Los alumnos asomaban la cabeza por la ventanilla que tenian mas cerca. Muchas caras, tanto en el tren como en el anden, se habian vuelto hacia Harry

- ¿Por que te miran todos asi?- pregunto Albus , y Rose y el estiraron el cuello para observar a los otros alumnos.

-No le des importancia - dijo Ron -. Es a mi a quien miran , por que soy famoso.

Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily rieron. El tren se puso en marchay Harry camino unos metrosa su lado por el anden, contemplando el delgado rostro de su hijo, encendido ya de emocion. Harry siguio sonrriendo y diciendo adios con la mano, aunque le producia cierto pesar ver alejarsea su hijo...

El ultimo rastro de vaporse esfumoen el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomo una curva. Harry todavia tenia la mano levantada,

- Ya veras que todo le ira bien - murmuro Hermione

Harry la miro, bajo la mano y distraidamente, se toco la cicatriz en forma de rayode la frente.

- Si, ya se que todo le ira bien.

La cicatriz llevaba quince años sin dolerle. No habia nada de que preocuparse.


End file.
